


黑金时代04-05

by Bokietie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokietie/pseuds/Bokietie





	黑金时代04-05

【All27】黑金时代（r18）04

04.  
夜色已深，远离城市喧嚣的郊区坐落着一座灯火摇曳的城堡，让人奇怪的是，即使有人开车路过也很难注意到这座宏伟的建筑，反倒是迷迷糊糊地转了弯，离得越来越远。

这夜色中却有一个身着黑装的男人开着车披月而行，快要开近这城堡时，完全没有减速也没有停顿，一下子就冲进了墨色之中…

“欢迎回来…Reborn…”沢田綱吉感觉到一股熟悉的气息进入了房间，放下钢笔忍不住的伸了个懒腰。

“我回来了你倒开始偷懒了？”Reborn好笑地看着自己面前慵懒的沢田綱吉，原本熨帖的白衬衫也皱皱巴巴的不成样子，甚至有一角随着动作摆脱了皮带的束缚，和主人一样懒散的搭在一旁。

“怎么会，从中午回来到现在一直在工作，稍微休息一下。”沢田綱吉撑着下巴，眨了眨眼表示无辜，好似在催赶困意一般打了个哈欠。

“哦？洛特家族的事情吗？处理的怎么样？”Reborn脱掉了自己略带寒气的黑色西装外套，顺手将它搭在一旁的沙发靠背上，露出贴身衬衫。

自从彩虹之子的诅咒开始破解，Reborn的身形几年之间就长成了青年模样，完全看不出是当年的那个小小婴儿。

彩虹之子、彭格列和复仇者之间奇妙的制衡关系让Reborn自由逍遥了很长时间，直到现在也只是挂着彭格列特别情报部门的名号，指点指点自己的徒弟，顺手解决一些任务，偶尔四处走走和原先的好友们叙叙旧什么的，总之生活还不错，身体也不错。

如果没有自己徒弟那些不着调的习惯。

这是…

Reborn忽的一皱眉头，无视掉沢田綱吉一脸不解的表情，快走了几步关上房间里唯一开着的窗户，静静地又闭着眼感受了几秒，叹了口气道。

“蠢纲…你身上那股奶油味又渗出来了…”

沢田綱吉听到之后立马反应过来，脸色爆红，轻轻“啊”了一声就不再说话，紧紧捂着自己的后颈，把红透的脸深深地埋在文件堆里。

他懊恼极了，他居然真的忘记了。

如果不是Reborn及时发现告诉自己，恐怕再过一会儿就要引发事故了，每一次他都想把所有记忆祛除掉，可是越想忘记就越难忘记。

此时此刻夜色静谧，翻云覆雨的事情一股脑儿的冲向了他。

沢田綱吉几乎不敢去看自己的老师。

上一次…

自己缠着Reborn…

哇…

沢田綱吉不敢想了，他努力降低着自己的存在感，捂在后颈的手更加用力，仿佛这样就可以阻止信息素的渗出，可是越想忽视掉，身体却不自主的回想起曾经的触感、温度、皮肤…

“所以，你这是又忘了吗？你那股不安分的味道…”

Reborn自然将沢田綱吉一切行为尽收眼底，也看到了他微微颤抖开始泛红的脸颊或是小臂。

他动了动喉咙。

抬起了腿。

“等等…等一下！Reborn！请你站在原地！！”沢田綱吉猛然就感觉到那极具侵略性又极度熟悉的红酒味道向自己开始蔓延，原始冲动和理智糅杂在一起，这个感觉他太熟悉了。

Reborn听到他的话，犹豫了一下还是收回脚，留在原地。

“我…我吃药吧…我吃药就…就好…”沢田綱吉声音微弱地抗拒着，身体却像被打开了开关一样，原本还平静的心跳鼓动得不成样子，紧攥的手掌心沁出了汗水，松松垮垮的衬衫也慢慢紧贴上胸脯和腰身，脸颊红润的像是熟透的果实，自己已经嗅到了属于Reborn的红酒醇香，而这味道早已萦绕在他脑海的每个角落，现在的他整个人处于被撩拨了欲望的极度挣扎中。

“吃药？蠢纲，你觉得我会让你去吃那些副作用极大的东西吗？”Reborn看到沢田綱吉艰难的支撑着自己，还是叹了口气，不容抗拒的朝他走去，语气稍缓道，“别怕，还没有完全进入发情期，只是稍微安抚一下，就不会难受了。”

微微喘着气的沢田綱吉迷瞪着双眼，顺着那股他熟悉的味道伸手，想要抓住什么，一下就被Reborn揽入了结实又温暖的怀抱。

“Re…Reborn？帮…帮我…”沢田綱吉蹭了蹭他，呢喃道。

“…好。”Reborn一愣，似乎有些犹豫，但还是收紧了怀抱，看着沢田綱吉被汗水浸湿的发丝紧贴在白皙的脸颊上，还不自知的蹭着自己胸膛，一呼一吸间都是他甜得发腻的奶油味道，实在让人难忍，Reborn的双眼逐渐染上一层浓黑的欲望。

“我们…慢慢来…”

05.（https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415148）  
沢田綱吉此时此刻犹如陷入一望无际的白色大海，浮浮沉沉之间竟然找不到自己身在何处，稍稍回过神来，朦胧之间就望见Reborn正裸着半身，撑在自己上方微微喘息。

“啊！Re…”沢田綱吉还未惊呼出声，就被Reborn一下子吻住。

那人的嘴唇虽然柔软，但是舌头却灵活的顶入自己唇齿，四处纠缠着躲闪的舌头，偶尔会滑过上颚的粘膜引起一阵阵颤抖的酥麻感，极度熟练，极度香艳，沢田綱吉在如此的攻势下根本来不及反应，就被夺走了呼吸的控制权，有些难耐的推搡着Reborn，后者却微微用力按住了他乱动的细瘦手腕，惩罚性的咬了一下他的嘴唇，身下人半眯着眼微张着嘴沉迷其中的样子，艳丽的像是无边彩霞，舔了舔刚刚咬过的痕迹，便再次将那舌勾缠，独留下那混着奶香的酒香不断发酵升温。

沢田綱吉在这绵长的拥吻之中失去了那一点点抗拒之心。

他能感觉到自己原先的躁动已经被Reborn慢慢磨平，用那酒的醇香熄灭无边无尽的欲火，他知道，Reborn想要的是更多，而不是这样的唇齿相交，但是他却一直忍耐着帮助自己…

恢复神智的沢田綱吉趁着俩人唇瓣离开的时刻，看向Reborn，轻声道。

“Reborn…如果忍得难受…我不会拒绝的…”

Reborn有些惊讶的看向沢田綱吉，松开了双手的桎梏，极度小心地抚摸着他温润的脸颊。

“你…感觉好多了吗？”

“嗯…”

“那就好…我不会失信…也不想伤害你…”Reborn好似下定了决心，微微低下头贴上沢田綱吉光洁的额头，轻轻摩挲，那时的他们四目相对，“答应我，不要自己随便吃药…”

“好，Reborn…？你？”沢田綱吉身上的重量倏地减轻，Reborn已经起身坐在了一旁，眼眸低垂并没有看着他。

“我去一下浴室，你，不许起来。”Reborn边说边离开床，甚至还未来得及穿上衣服，就裸着上身向另一边的浴室有些狼狈地走去，末了还不忘语气严肃地警告沢田綱吉不要起来。

沢田綱吉有些哭笑不得的看着Reborn，印象中很少到自家老师这个样子。

沢田綱吉听到浴室的门关上，这才重重的跌回床上。

Reborn的信息素还是一如既往的适合自己，或者说每次只要自己出现紊乱情况，只要他在身边，很快就能平静下来，所以偶尔会出现一种自己在利用他的感觉…

沢田綱吉摇了摇头，他知道自己不能钻牛角尖，也不能多想，有些事情说透了就不好了。

他躺在床上听着浴室里的流水声静静地阖上了眼睛。

tbc-


End file.
